Pancakes and Lady Stuff
by PrincessBubbles2011
Summary: Oh, dear god, I am so nervous right now XD Not even gonna bother with a summary. Just smutty Dean goodness. Please be nice, I've never written him before! Oh, and although it is a Dean/Reader story, she does have a name, Amy. I hope you guys like it! PS I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I've edited it as well as I can. :)


Dean Winchester has always been known as a lady's man. A womanizer. He's been known to render a woman speechless. So why is it that one look from you makes him freeze, makes him melt into your hands like silly putty? You've absolutely taken over his mind. You've captivated him, so much so that he finds himself just watching you. Watching the way you move, the way you laugh at the most childish things. He tried to think about the exact moment when he realized that his feelings for you changed. There were so many moments. The two of you had always been close. There was always lots of touching. A hand on the shoulder, an occasional hug, or just cuddling on the couch watching a movie. But you both assumed that it was purely platonic. You were good friends and it was just normal. Comfortable. But slowly, that all changed. And no matter how much Dean tried to fight it, deep down, he knew he was falling for you. And as he thought about all of the time you spent together, he realized that he couldn't fight it anymore.

You groaned as the bright light from the sun hit your face. You rolled over in your bed and looked at your phone. It read 7:30 am. You groaned again and threw your legs over the side of the bed. You were awake now, and there was no going back to sleep. You threw your robe around your shoulders and followed the faint smell of bacon that was beginning to fill your nose. As you padded down the hallway, you could hear the familiar voices of the Winchester brothers. You couldn't help but smile as they came into view: Sam, at the stove cooking breakfast, and Dean sitting at the table drinking coffee. As usual, very crabby since it was so early.

"Good morning, boys," you said, suddenly very cheery. You had been living at the bunker for only a month. Before that, a shape shifter took the form of your sister after killing her, and tried to kill you until the Winchesters burst through your door and saved your life. It took a while for the reality to sink in that your sister was dead and shape shifters existed, so the Winchesters let you stay at the bunker until you got back on your feet. That was a month ago, and here you were.

"Morning, Amy. Want some breakfast?" Sam said. You nodded and he gave you a warm smile before fixing you a plate and handing it to you. Sam was the tallest of the two brothers. He had long, brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. You had to admit, the attractiveness of these men knocked you off your feet the first time you saw them. Sam most definitely had a nice body, all tanned skin and toned muscle. But it was his brother that truly captivated you.

"Thanks, Sam." you smiled and sat down next to the older Winchester, Dean. You smiled and shook your head as you watched him shovel a huge bite of pancakes into his mouth. He turned to you, chewing obnoxiously, and smiled his adorable Dean smile. Now that he had food and coffee, the crabbiness was slowly being replaced with his usual sarcastic, flirty self.

"Good morning, Sunshine." he said through a mouthful of pancakes. You scoffed, trying so hard to hide the fact that even with his damn mouth full, that voice of his _did things to you._

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Dean." you smiled back, lightly pushing him on the shoulder. He shrugged innocently and continued eating, leaving you to eat your breakfast in peace. Sam came and sat across from you and you smiled again. You couldn't help but feel like they were your own little family. You looked beside you at Dean who was reading the paper, most likely looking for another case. Your eyes explored his face as his eyes swept across the pages. His features were sharp, chiseled. _Goddamn perfect._ You shook that thought out of your head. There was no way in hell he felt the same. You knew it had only been a month, but you had fallen head over heels for him. How could you not? Sure, he was a little hard on the surface. But that was just to anyone who didn't know him, really know him. But to the lucky few, he was sweet and funny. He would die for the people he loved, and put himself through the most horrible pain imaginable just so the person he cared about wouldn't have to endure it. In all honesty, he was a big softy. And you considered yourself one of the lucky ones that got to see that side. You mindlessly twirled a piece of hair around your finger as you continued your exploration of the conundrum that was Dean Winchester. He hadn't shaven in a while, and there was quite a bit of stubble forming on his perfectly sculpted face. You smiled slightly and a shiver went through your body as you imagined that stubble scratching down your body... _Nope. Don't go there, Amy._ Suddenly you were snapped out of your daydream by a hand shaking you on your shoulder. You looked in its direction and came face to face with a pair of piercing green eyes. You bit your lip to keep from moaning out loud. You could get lost in those eyes very easily if you weren't careful.

Dean's eyes flicked down to your mouth as you took your bottom lip into it, dragging it through your teeth. He bit his tongue, swallowing thickly as he tried to restrain himself from reacting, when in reality, all he wanted to do was take that plump lip of yours into his mouth and _suck._ Finally, he realized that he wasn't saying anything.

" Amy, where the hell were you in there?" he said with a laugh, trying to play it cool, like every move you made didn't drive him completely insane. You shook your head to clear your not-so-innocent thoughts. _Oh, if you only knew._ You finally managed to pry your eyes away from his and laughed.

"Sorry, I, uh...just got lost in thought I guess..." Dean looked at Sam who just shrugged and collected the plates, heading for the sink...leaving them alone.

"Lost in thought, huh? Admit it, you were thinking about how awesome I am." he nudged you lightly and you swayed away from him, brain going fuzzy. _Oh, God. Have I been caught? Does he know?! He must think I'm an idiot..._ Dean started laughing again and ruffled your hair. "Relax, Natalie, I'm just messing with you." You let out a weak laugh as he got up to help Sam with the dishes.

Once he was gone, you let out a heavy sigh and ran your shaking hands through your hair. _Jesus Christ, Amy, get it together! What the fuck was that?! Stop acting like a stupid little school girl, he doesn't like you like that!_ You grabbed the newspaper that Dean had been reading and fanned yourself roughly. You grabbed your glass of orange juice and took a swig, trying to calm your nerves. _So much for that..._ You nearly choked as you heard Dean's voice again.

"Jesus, , Amy, first you were shivering and now you're fanning yourself. Everything okay? Wait...is it...lady stuff..?" You felt heat raise to your cheeks and you didn't need a mirror to know that it was probably bright red. As you turned around to reply, your eyes locked with his stomach. His _bare_ stomach. Since you were still sitting down, you had to look up to see his face, slightly amused. Apparently he and Sam had gotten into a water fight while doing the dishes and his shirt had gotten soaked. So he decided to just take it off right there... _probably to drive me insane..._ You groaned inwardly, partly out of pure desire at seeing his incredibly toned front, and partly out of frustration at not being able to lick every inch of it. You tried to compose yourself and tried to look annoyed.

"No, _Dean_ , it is not...lady stuff. I- have to go." You rolled your eyes as the voice that came out of you failed to do what you said. It sounded small and shaky. _God, I am so obvious. He probably thinks I'm so stupid._ You tuned on your heel and headed towards your bedroom, probably a little too quickly to seem normal.

Dean stared after you in confusion. He always teased you, but this time seemed different. Had he said something wrong? He turned around to see Sam watching the whole scene.

"Dude, what did you do to her?" he said playfully.

"I don't know...I-she just got all flustered and left." Dean glared at Sam when he heard him laugh. "It's not funny, Sam!" Sam continued to laugh, shaking his head.

"Come on, man. It's kind of funny." Sam looked at Dean, but his face hadn't changed. Sam sighed and his expression softened, if only a little. "Dean, _you idiot_ , do you really not know why she was so...'flustered'?" he said, emphasizing the word Dean had chosen. Dean stared blankly at Sam. "Wow...the king of one night stands doesn't know when a girl likes him. That's hilarious." he said as he threw his wet towel at him.

"W-what? Amy likes me? How do you know? What did she say to you?" his voice was becoming a little more frantic and Sam just shook his head. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed in frustration.

"She doesn't have to say anything, man. I just see it. It's the way she looks at you. All goo-goo eyed and...whatever. And when she gets all frustrated and runs out of the room. Like _now."_ Realization finally hit Dean like a freight train. You had feelings for him. He had always hoped, but he never gave himself the luxury of actually thinking you did. He had been in love with you since the first day he saw you, but always hid it away. His hard exterior kept his feelings hidden even though the only thing he wanted to do was kiss you. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sam snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Dude, focus! You can't just let her storm off to her room. Go talk to her!" Dean nodded and turned around, knots forming in his stomach. Once he got to your door, his heart was beating out of his chest. His palms were sweating and he shifted his weight from foot to foot before finally knocking on the door. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he heard shuffling behind the door. Then, the knob turned and you were standing in the door way with a surprised expression on your face. He attempted to smile at you, but it faltered as he took in your form. You were wearing a baggy AC/DC t shirt. _His_ baggy AC/DC t shirt...and nothing else. It didn't go unnoticed as his eyes trailed from your wide eyes all the way down your body, stopping at your bare legs. You looked down to where his eyes were focused, and a blush crept up your cheeks. You cleared your throat and his eyes snapped back up to yours.

"Uh...hi." _Really? Uh hi? Wow, Dean. Smooth..._ You bit your lip, trying to stifle a laugh, and Dean groaned inwardly.

"Hi...? Dean, is everything okay?" You tilted your head in the most adorable way, and he finally managed a smile. But what he didn't know was that it came off shy and awkward.

"Yeah, I'm great. Awesome..."

"Right...so, whatcha doing standing in my doorway then?" You tilted your head again, a slight smirk on your face. You were surprised at your own boldness, but you were highly enjoying how flustered he was getting. And just over a pair of legs. _Your_ legs. That damn smirk nearly broke him. He slammed his hand down on the frame of the door and gripped it tight, trying to ground himself.

"I-uh..." he was stammering. The last time he stammered around a girl was...never. Not since he was a twelve year old , pre-pubescent boy, which is what you seemed to reduce him to with nothing more than a look. "I just came to see if you were all right. You kinda stormed off back there, so...I didn't want you to be mad." You scoffed, trying to feign innocence.

"I didn't _storm off."_ You shook your head and put on a fake smile. Although you probably looked ridiculous, you kept up your facade. "I was just, you know...tired." Dean have you a smirk that sent heat straight to your center and the shiver that went down your spine didn't go unnoticed by him. Suddenly the awkward, stammering Dean was gone. He took her reactions to him into account as his confidence finally came back to him.

"Is that so? So, the blush on your cheeks didn't come from the fact that you were thinking about me? And that didn't make you all hot and bothered, causing you to run to your room?" As the words left his mouth, he inched closer and closer to you. You didn't notice yourself slowly backing away from him, until both of you were all the way into your room. You jumped as his foot kicked the door closed.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about." You swore to yourself as you stuttered through that sentence, melting like butter under Dean's intense gaze. Then, that smirk again. That goddamn smirk that would most definitely be the death of you crossed his face and you and it took everything in you not to grab his face and kiss him senseless.

"Oh, I think you do, sweetheart." You starting breathing heavily, your heart pounding into your ears at the pet name. Your eyes grew wide as he lowered his head, his lips brushing your ear. You unconsciously grasped his bare arms as his deep, husky voice washed over you. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." His hot breath ghosted against your neck and this time, you could not stifle the moan that escaped your lips. Before you knew what you were doing, your fingers tangled into his hair and you yanked his face up to yours, crashing your lips onto his. Dean froze in complete shock. He was _not_ expecting that. He moaned into your mouth and cupped your face with his hands as the feeling of your mouth engulfed his senses. He tangled his fingers into your hair, earning a gasp from you. He took the opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth, which you accepted greedily. Dean moaned again as your tongues struggled for dominance. The only thought made it to Dean's mind was: _perfection._ You felt perfect against his mouth. Like your mouth was made especially for him. In one swift movement, he picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, and slammed you against the wall beside your bedroom door. Your arms went around his neck, holding on for dear life and you broke the kiss, gasping in surprise. Your eyes met his green ones. His pupils were blown wide, only a sliver of green visible. The look on his face made you thin that he could devour you whole.

"Dean..." you said. Your voice was breathless. Okay, it was completely _wrecked._ You were still trying to convince yourself that it was actually happening. Suddenly, the sound of his name snapped him out of the trance he was in. Your hands griped his neck as he released his hold on you, causing you to fall away from the wall. He took a step back, and you whimpered at the loss.

" Amy ...I'm sorry. I-I guess I got carried away." he licked his very dry lips and ran a hand through his hair.

"What-" You were shocked at his reaction. One minute you were attacking each other with kisses and the next, he was backing away.

"You're not like the others, Amy. You're not a one night stand to me. Dammit. I can't take advantage of you like that."

"Dean, what are you talking abo-"

"I love you, dammit! _Amy..._ " he stepped closer to you again and cupped your face. This time it was softer, gentle. "I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you." You stared at him with wide eyes. Your mouth hung open slightly. Surely you were dreaming, right? Because _Dean Winchester_ just told you he loved you. And he was in your room. Without a shirt on. _Telling you he loved you._

"You love me?" He looked at you and you gasped at those amazing green eyes. They held so much adoration. And it was all for you. He smiled slightly and nodded, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Dean Winchester, you idiot." His smile faltered and his hand dropped. _What?_

"I'm sorry, what?" he narrowed his eyes and stared at you, waiting for you to explain yourself. All you could do was laugh at his expression.

"You had me, _literally_ , wrapped around your body in nothing but a t shirt. And you're in love with me. So, why the hell did you stop?" It was Dean's turn to laugh. Like a real, genuine laugh where his head was thrown back and his eyes crinkled. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He looked at you again and lowered his lips to yours in a soft, sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled.

"You got me there, sweetheart." You smiled and grabbed his face, kissing him senseless, like you've been wanting to do for so long. Suddenly, you pushed him away and he whined at the loss of contact.

"Oh, and, just in case you didn't figure it out, I love you, too." He smiled at you again. This time, his smile turned mischievous as he grabbed your hand and lead you to your bed. His lips met your again as the back of your legs hit the edge of the mattress. You fell onto your back with Dean on top of you, your lips never disconnecting. His lips left yours, trailing to your jaw and down to your neck. He found a certain spot where your neck met your shoulder and sucked the soft skin into his mouth, teeth slightly grazing. You cried out in surprise and squeezed his shoulders. He smirked against your skin as he continued his journey down your body. His hands reached down to the hem of your t shirt and he looked at you, asking for permission. You nodded earnestly and he pulled the shirt over your head, flinging it behind him to be forgotten. He kissed your neck again, trailing down your collar bone, to the valley of your breasts, biting and sucking as he went along. He dragged his tongue along the swell of your breasts, purposely avoiding the spot where you wanted him the most. You were writhing in anticipation beneath him and he just looked up at you and smiled. _The fucking tease._ Finally, his tongue flicked over your nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. His hand came up to give the other one some attention, rolling it between his thumb and middle finger. Your hands tangled into his hair and you tugged lightly, a ragged moan escaping your mouth. He moaned as he swirled his tongue around your sensitive bud, biting it softly and then soothing it with his tongue.

"Fuck, Dean..." A strangled sound came out of his mouth as his hands wandered your body. He let go of your nipple with a pop and looked up at you with a heated stare.

"Say my name again..." His fingers dragged softly up and down your side, making it very hard to comply with his wishes. Your hands moved from his hair to his back, raking your nails down his bare shoulders. You rolled your hips against his, rubbing against the now _very prominent_ bulge in his pants.

D-dea-ahh!" You cried out and looked at the smirk in Dean's eyes as his hand trailed from your navel, down to your center, and into your panties. His finger dragged down your wet slit and a truly filthy sound came out of your mouth. He captured your lips with his as he slowly slid a finger inside of you. You threw your head back at the feeling of his talented fingers working your boy _so damn good_.

"Fuck, Amy, you're so _wet._ Is this really what I do to you?" You nodded at him, not able to form words with the amount of pleasure coursing through your body. A cocky smirk crossed his face and he added another finger, curling them in a "come hither" motion You cried out and dug your nails into his shoulders as he hit your sweet spot over and over again.

"Dean...Oh, _God."_ You felt the familiar heat in your belly winding tighter and tighter. Just when you were so close to the edge, Dean withdrew his fingers and you groaned in frustration. You snapped your head up to protest but the sight before you made you moan. He observed his fingers, slick with your arousal, and then put them in his mouth with a loud suck. His eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned.

"Jesus, Amy, you taste so damn good. Just like I knew you would." You bit your lip as you looked into his eyes, blown wide with lust. His eyes flicked down to your mouth and his lips were on yours before you could even blink. He dragged your lip between his teeth as he pulled away. "You have no idea how long I have wanted this. How long I have wanted you. Every time you bite your lip, or play with your hair when you read. Or sing along to my music when you think I'm not looking. God, Amy, you drive me crazy." You groaned as he crashed his lips to yours for what seemed like the millionth time. You loved kissing Dean. He tasted so damn good. You tugged on his hair and pulled him away from your lips.

"Dean, please. No more teasing...I need you." With a growl, he _ripped_ your panties form your body. His hands went to the buckle of his belt. Your heart starting beating faster as you watched him unbutton his pants and slowly pull the zipper down. You impatient hands helped him tug his jeans down his hips, along with his boxers. You licked your lips as his very hard member sprang forward. Before you could stop yourself, your hand wrapped around him, stroking a few times.

 _"Amy,"_ he moaned and dropped his head into the crook of your neck. Your motions grew faster and Dean started thrusting into your hand. His hands fisted into the sheets on either side of you as he bit down on your shoulder. His mouth was so close to you ear, and you could hear every breath, every moan that you were eliciting from him. And it was delicious. With a new bout of confidence, your thighs clenched around him and you flipped yourselves over so that you were on top of him. He looked at you in surprise, an impressed and aroused smile on his face. You smirked at him and winked as you slowly crawled down his body. When you got to your destination, you took him into your hand and teasingly licked the tip. His hand flew to your hair, tugging it firmly. You smiled against him and took him fully into your mouth, going down as far as you could.

"Amy, _fuck..."_ Those were the last coherent words Dean could conjure as the head of his dick his the back of your throat. You started bobbing your head and the sounds he was making were like the sweetest music. You moaned in approval and the vibration coursed through his entire body, causing him to cry out. He could feel that he was close, so he grabbed your hair and softly tugged you back up his body. "Damn..." he smirked. "Who knew you had such a talented mouth?" You smiled as a blush crept up your cheeks. He kissed you rough and hard as he flipped you over, hovering over you. "I can't, Amy. I can't take it anymore. I have to be inside you, _now."_

 _"_ God, yes, please." He fisted himself and rubbed his tip along your folds, achingly slow, teasing you almost to the brink of insanity. " _Dean..."_ Your voice was thick with want, your body positively singing with sensation. He smiled at you brushing a piece of hair behind your ear. Such a sweet gesture juxtaposed with the raw want in his eyes. He slid himself into you slowly. You gasped and squeezed your eyes shut in a mix of pain and pleasure. He was so damn _big_ and you weren't used to his size. He stilled, rubbing soothing circles over your hip with his thumb. You opened your eyes and smiled at him. You studied his face, all of a sudden feeling so many emotions coming over you. You didn't even notice when you started crying, until a single tear slipped from your eye and fell down your cheek. Dean's face changed from content to worry in a flash.

"What's wrong, Amy? Did I hurt you?" You shook your head violently and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"No, no. I'm fine. I just...I just love you." You said with a shy smile. He smiled sweetly and kissed you. It was sweet, but the passion behind it did not falter. He deepened the kiss and things started up once again. You rolled your hips, signaling Dean to move. He pulled out, almost completely and slammed back into you, both of you crying out in pleasure. He started a fast pace, the headboard slamming against the wall. All that could be heard was breathless moans, occasional whispers of your names, and your skin slapping together deliciously. You felt the heat coiling in your belly and you grabbed on to Deans shoulders, scratching your nails down his back. "Dean...I'm gonna-" You couldn't finish your sentence. It was all too much. Dean grabbed your wrist, tangling his fingers with yours, and placed a kiss on the inside of your wrist. It was soft and loving at first, and as he got completely lost in the moment, he bit down lightly and sucked on the sensitive skin there. Your grip in his hair tightened as he continued his kissed down your arm. His hand let go of your wrist and traveled down your body, two fingers finding your sensitive clit. He rubbed small circles and that was it. The coil broke and your body started to spasm, your thighs trembling. Dean watched your every move as your orgasm came over you. He was completely in awe as you mumbled incoherent nothings against his skin. Your back arched off the bed and you screamed his name. That sent Dean over the edge. His thrusts became more erratic, his grip on your hips so hard, he was sure to leave bruises. But you so didn't care. He came with a cry of your name and collapsed against you, his head resting in the crook of your neck.

When you finally caught your breath, Dean rolled off of you to lay beside you. He pulled you closer to him and you rested your head on his chest. You looked up at him and smiled at the content on his face.

"So..." you began. "That was..."

"Incredible?" he finished for you. You laughed and you entwined your fingers with his.

"Well...yeah. Dean, how long?" He looked at you, almost sheepishly. He smiled that amazing smile of his and rolled onto his side to face you.

"Honestly, I was attracted to you from the very first moment. But the moment I fell in love you was that hunt about a week ago. That vamp nest in Philly. The way you took them down like a tiny badass ninja," They both laughed at his choice of words. "I don't know it just...woke up something in me...God I sound like a trashy romance novel." You smiled and kissed his chest.

"That was pretty cheesy wasn't it?" Dean rolled onto his back again and you snuggled up against him, your eyes feeling heavy. "I like it when you're cheesy." He laughed and started tracing random patterns on your arm.

"I love you, Amy." He closed his eyes, sleep overtaking him.

"Love you too, Dean."You both drifted off to sleep, the object your dreams finally in your arms.


End file.
